


Beauty and The Beast Incarnate

by MissAmbrose18



Category: Ambrock, Lesbrose, ambreigns - Fandom
Genre: Ambrock - Freeform, Lesbrose - Freeform, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, ambreigns - Freeform, past abusive relationship, past ambrollins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmbrose18/pseuds/MissAmbrose18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past few weeks, Dean Ambrose has been going through a tough time. Brock Lesnar finds him and they get along and they start to develop feelings for each other. But Deans in a relationship with Roman Reigns. Road to Fastlane. Mentions of Ambrollins</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"WHERE IS HE!? WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?" Dean has been yelling in the hallways of the backstage area. He was furious after what fucking Kevin Owens did to him. 

First, Sheamus attacks him from behind in front of the whole roster, then after his fucking match, with Sheamus, which ended in a double-count out, already angering Dean. Kevin Owens has to come out and punch the hell out of him, infuriating Dean even more. 

After all the yelling, screaming and punching walls. Dean found himself a dark corner in the arena, so he slid down the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest hoping no body could see him, as the trainers were still probably looking for him. 

Lately, nothing's really going Deans way. Kevin Owens was putting a beating on him every week. And he barely gets to see Roman as much, he missed his boyfriend. But Roman has too many appearances to be at, since he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Of course Deans happy for Roman, but he misses him, dearly. Deans just been so fucking stressed out lately, and what sucks is he has to deal with it alone. 

"Fuck, I just want Roman" Dean whispered and closed his eyes. 

"Why so sad, pretty boy?" 

A voice brought Dean out of his thoughts. He looked up to see The Beast Incarnate, Brock Lesnar. Deans eyes widened, he didn't need another beating. He immediately went to scramble away, but a large hand grabbed his shoulder, a gentle yet secure touch. 

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you." Brock Lesnar said letting go of Deans shoulder. 

"I don't fucking trust you" Dean said staying in place, but still cautious. 

"I wouldn't either, but why don't you tell me what's gotten you so sad." 

"Why would I fucking tell you?" Dean growled. 

"Honestly, I don't know, pretty boy. But, why don't you tell me anyway, for your sake" Brock said, grinning. Deans eyes widened, he tried to scramble away, once again, but Brock grabbed him by the waistband of his jeans put him back up against the wall he was sitting at before. 

"What the fuck?!" Dean yelled. 

"I asked you a question, now answer it" Brock said slowly. 

"Fine, you wanna fucking find out why I'm upset? Maybe it's because I get fucking beat up every week. Maybe it's because I fucking didn't win today. Or maybe..." Deans voice cracked. "Maybe I just miss my boyfriend" he said quietly. 

"I know, I know I fucking sound ridiculous. So, don't say anything." Dean said. Brock kneeled down by Dean, who was still sitting on the floor. 

Dean thought Brock was probably gonna beat the shit out of him right then and there. But instead he, Brock, moved Deans hair out of his face and wiped the lone tear that fell out of Deans eye. 

"Whose your boyfriend?" Brock asked quietly, sitting down next to Dean on the floor. 

Dean looked up at him "It's Roman" Dean said. Brock didn't look surprised. "Why do you miss him? You see him everyday, don't you?" 

Dean shook his head "Ever since his become the Champion, I don't see him as much, he's too busy. God, I sound like a fucking asshole. I don't even deserve him" he looked at the ground. 

Brock lifted Deans chin up, gently. "Hey, don't you ever say that." Deans icy blue eyes met dark blue eyes. They stared at each other for a a few moments in silence. 

"Who're you rooming with tonight?" Brock suddenly broke the silence. "Shit! I haven't even been able to fucking book a room. Ugh I'll just sleep in the car. Shit! Romans fucking taking the car! Oh my fucking God." Dean put his hands over his face. He was so frustrated and stressed out right now. He dug his nails into his face, drawing blood. 

"Hey, hey! Stop that" Brock grabbed Deans wrist. "No" Dean was trying to fight out of Brock's grip, but it was too tight. "Fucking let me go, Brock!" Dean yelled. "Don't do that again" Brock said still gripping Deans wrist. "Fine" Dean said. Brock let go of him. 

"I'm gonna get you back for that" Dean said angrily, like a child, folding his arms up against his chest. "Oh really? Go for it" Brock teased. 

Dean then punched Brock in the arm, with all his strength. Brock didn't even flinch. Dean just looked at him with his mouth open. "What fuck is wrong with?!" Dean exclaimed, like a little kid. Brock just chuckled. "That's not even funny" Dean said. "Asshole"

"It's actually really funny" Brock said, laughing. They didn't say anything for a few minutes, they just sat there.   
Until Brock broke the silence......

"Room with me" Brock said randomly. Dean looked confused for a moment "Huh?" "Room with me" Brock confirmed. "Brock, that's nice of you, but I don't want to be a bother, to you especially" Dean said. 

"I want you to room with me" Brock said. Dean looked at him for conformation. Brock nodded. "Thank you, Brock" Dean said. "Wait for me" Brock said. Dean nodded. 

Brock suddenly got up. Dean looked up at him. "I gotta go, pretty boy." Brock said. Dean got up as well. "Me too, I need to shower." Dean said. 

Brock was about to walk away when "Hey! You better not hurt Roman tonight" Dean said. Brock chuckled "I make no promises, pretty boy. I'll see you later" He winked at Dean.  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean was sitting in the trainers room. Roman was icing his jaw. "Ro, I'm so sorry" Dean began "I should of come out, but I-I didn't have enough time to react. And I'm so fucking sorry. This is all my fault..........." Dean went on. "Dean shut the fuck up for a second, can you do that? Just shut the fuck up." Roman lashed out on Dean. Dean was taken aback. "Okay. I-I'm gonna go, b-bye" Dean said, his voice cracking as he headed out the door. "Dean wait!" Roman yelled, but Dean was far out the door.   
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]]][][][][][][][]

Dean rolled his luggage and held his intercontinental title and went out into the parking lot. Brock said he'd be there. 

Brock was waiting outside the car, he saw Dean and met him halfway to help him with his luggage. 

They both got into the car. Brock had expected Dean to lash out on him since he F5'd Roman. But, Dean just sat there silently. 

Dean was really holding in his tears, he couldn't fucking cry. Definitely not in front of Brock Lesnar. He just closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat and that heart breaking feeling you feel in your chest when you hold in your cry. 

They finally got to the hotel. They exited the car and rolled their luggage. 

When they got into the room. There was one bed. One very large bed. Deans eyes widened. Brock noticed and smiled "I can sleep on the floor" Brock said. Dean looked at him like he was crazy "No. I'll sleep on the floor." Dean said. 

"Y'know the beds big enough for both of us. Unless you feel uncomfortable....." Brock said. "No, no I wouldn't feel uncomfortable. We'll both sleep on it" Dean said. Brock nodded. 

They both stripped of their clothes. Brock watched as Deans body moved. "I hope you don't mind, Brock. But, I only sleep in briefs." Dean said. "No, I don't mind. I actually do the same thing." Brock said, smirking. 

They both brushed their teeth, then got into bed. Brock just lied there for a few minutes, until he heard a small choked sob and sniffling. The noise broke his heart and he's Brock 'Fucking' Lesnar. "Dean?" He whispered "Are you okay?" 

Dean turned on the lamp on his side and sat up, he wiped his tears. "Y-Yeah m'fine." Dean says, with a stuffed nose. Brock sat up "What's wrong, Dean?" Brock asks. "Sorry, Brock. I-I knew I'd be a bother, I could leave." Dean went to get up. Brock gently grabbed his hand. "Dean, I want you to stay. What's gotten you so upset?" Brock asked softly. Deans pained blue eyes met Brocks passionate blue ones. 

They stared at each other for a couple of moments. Until Dean finally spoke up ".....Um....Roman kind of lashed out on me earlier." 

"Dean, I need you to answer this very honestly. Did he hit you?" Brock said slowly. Dean shook his head, but tears were coming to his eyes. "N-No, he would never. I know him. I-I just, I'm scared-" Deans voice cracked. "I-I'm scared that history may repeat itself." Dean said whispering. 

"Has one of your past boyfriends abused you?" It pained Brock to ask, but he had to. Dean nodded his head, as tears continued to stream down his face. "S-Seth" Dean said, quietly. Brock tensed up. "Seth was my boyfriend. A little before Seth betrayed us, Seth started hitting me. A slap turned into a punch, a punch would turn into a kick, a kick would turn into beating, a beating would become very rough s-sex." Dean said, still crying. 

Brock looked furious, but he tried to keep his anger in tact. He didn't want to scare Dean. "Seth raped you?" Brock asked in a deep voice. 

Dean nodded, his tears shedding. "Y-yeah, I would blackout from the pain and wake up to him apologizing to me" Dean said between sharp breaths. "And I fucking still loved him, I'm fucking ridiculous" he chuckled coldly, tears still going down his face. 

Brock stroked Dean face and wiped away the tears "Dean, stop putting yourself down. You've gone through so much, and you deserve the world and more." Brock said quietly. 

Brock turned off the lamp and held the small man in his arms. Dean buried his face in the crook of Brock neck and wrapped his arms around Brocks neck, while Brock put his arms around Deans waist. Brock kissed Deans head. "I'll protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you, Dean" Brock whispered. 

"Brock....thank you, my beast" Dean said quietly. 

"Anytime. My....my beauty" Brock said as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was absolutely furious, much  
like last week. He just watched the fucking Wyatts beat the hell out of his boyfriend, Roman Reigns, and his new friend that he likes very much, Brock Lesnar. 

"Wyatts!" Dean stormed through the backstage halls "Bray!" 

He thought he had come to a dead end when- "You were calling?" The husky voice sent shivers up his spine. He turned around and he was met with Bray Wyatt and his "family" , consisting of Luke Harper, Erick Rowan, and Braun Strowman. 

"Y-Yeah I was." Dean said, a little intimidated. He was pretty beat up from his tag team match, which he lost, with Kalisto against Sheamus and Del Rio, earlier. And he didn't really feel like getting any more beat up. 

"And why's that? May I ask?" Bray Wyatt said, getting closer to Dean. Dean tried to back away with every step Bray took. "Because you and your stupid fucking family attacked Roman and Brock for no fucking reason!" Saying that made Dean less intimidated and angrier than he was before. 

But the anger was replaced with fear when Bray pinned Dean up against a wall, holding both Deans wrists against the wall with one hand and he pressed his right knee to Deans left thigh, pinning one of his legs, as well. Dean immediately tried fighting out, but the larger man had a tight grip. He whispered in Deans ear: "Don't ever say anything like that about my family ever again, or you will regret it very much, my dear." Dean shivered. 

"Let go, Bray" Dean said quietly, clearly agitated. "As you wish." Bray said, letting go of Dean. Dean nearly fell to the ground, his body was numb from the pressure Bray put on it. 

"What the fuck?!" Dean yelled.

"What's wrong, my darling?" Bray asked, feigning innocence. 

"What's wrong is that you.....and them fucking beat the shit out of Roman and Brock for no fucking reason!" Dean yelled in Brays face. 

Bray laughed. He fucking laughed. Dean was really trying to contain himself, right now. 

"Ah, the Brute and the Beast. You would think I'd be surprised that your mentioning the Beast, as well. But, I'm not. He was all over you when you were falling apart, last week" Bray said calmly. 

Dean looked at Bray with confusion in his eyes. "H-How do you-" Dean stuttered. He was cut off by Bray: "I know everything, sweetheart" 

"I know things that you don't even know about yourself." Bray continued. "I even know about him" 

Dean looked up at Bray with wide eyes. But Bray continued "I also know that with Romeo, the same thing is gonna happen." Bray laughed, maniacally. 

Dean shook his head "No. No. No. No! Roman would never! He loves me!" 

Bray walked up getting close to Deans ear. He whispered: "So did he" 

That was it. Dean wouldn't let anyone talk to him like that. He took a swing at Bray. Bray stumbled back a bit. The rest of the Wyatts were about to attack, but "NO" Bray yelled. Bray then calmed down. Dean relaxed a bit. 

After a couple of seconds, Bray charged at Dean, Deans back hit the wall. He was then pickup by the collar of his sweatshirt (Romans really). Brays fists dug into his neck, when Bray picked him up and slid him up the wall. Dean was trying to fight back, but he couldn't breath. 

"L-Let go" Dean tried to choke out. "You brought this upon yourself, my Dear" Bray said, adding more pressure to Deans neck. "But you know, one less person in the Rumble match could be beneficial to my family and I." Bray then dropped Dean to the ground. 

Dean gasped and clutched his neck, trying to breathe. He didn't get much breathing room though, because Rowan and Harper began kicking him. He tried to curl up to protect himself, but he didn't really gain much protection. They just kicked harder. Dean whimpered, he shielded his head the best he could. 

He was then picked up and thrown into a wall. Again and again and again and again. He screamed every time his back hit the cold, hard wall. But his screams just led them on, making them dish out more, more punishment. 

They let him drop to the ground. He curled up into a ball, just Incase they decided to inflict more abuse. Bray bent down to where Dean was curled up. "I told you Dean, I told you!" Bray yelled at Dean, as he grabbed Dean by his hair causing him to yelp. 

Bray pulled Dean up to his full height and threw him at the person in front of him. Braun Strowman. Braun caught Dean and put him in his signature standing triangle choke hold. The pressure was so tight that it caused to Dean to loudly scream out in pain. 

Meanwhile......

Roman was limping to the backstage area, and Brock Lesnar was right behind him, limping as well. He wasn't really worried about being attacked by Brock, since both of them were brutally beat up by the Wyatts. 

Once Roman and Brock reached backstage, they heard a loud scream. It made them sick to their stomachs, because they both knew who that scream belonged to. 

They both ran as fast as they could, pushing and yelling at anyone in their way. The limping in both, Roman and Brock, was gone when they heard that scream. "Dean!" Roman yelled. "Dean! Dean!" Brock called out. Roman normally would've asked why Brock was so concerned, although Dean had told him that he had roomed with Brock last week. But, at the moment he just cared about finding his boyfriend. 

They both nearly hit a dead end, but-"DEAN!" They both exclaimed. Braun was choking the hell out of an already unconscious Dean, as the rest of the Wyatts watched, enjoying it. Once Braun noticed them, he carelessly dropped a limp Dean on the ground. Roman ran in and speared the hell out of Braun Strowman, and beat on the rest of the Wyatts. 

While Brock scooped an unconscious Dean up into his arms. Deans body was already forming bruises, and marks on his neck were appearing. Deans pained eyes cracked open, "B-Brock" he managed to crack out, some tears came down Deans cheek. "Hey, hey. You're okay, Dean. You're fine." Brock wasn't sure if he was reassuring Dean or himself, he wiped Deans tears. When the Wyatts left, ran away really. Roman then came and knelt down by Dean. He stroked Deans hair. "Hey baby boy, we're gonna get you patched up." Roman kissed Deans forehead, while Dean was still in Brock's arms. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Roman exclaimed. "I need to take him to the hospital!" Roman said. He started gripping at his hair, pulling at it. 

"Hey! Enough! He's fine, I'll take him to the trainers" Brock then got up, still holding the limp, bruised, beaten man in his arms and ran to the trainers. Roman went with them as well. 

Brock dropped Dean off at the trainers. The trainers had told Roman and Brock that they had to leave while they were checking on Dean. 

Brock and Roman waited outside the trainers. "I'm going to fucking kill the Wyatts!" Roman exclaimed, and punched the nearest wall. "Hey fucking relax!" Brock exclaimed. "How the fuck am I supposed to relax?! Dean could be seriously hurt. I'm fucking supposed to protect him!" Roman said, pulling at his hair. "He's strong, he'll be fine. You know what he's been through." Brock said. "Just because he's been through so much doesn't mean he has to continue to go through hell. He doesn't fucking deserve this." Roman said, quietly. 

"Um Roman, Brock" One of the trainers had just come. "Dean just woke up. Fortunately, he doesn't have a concussion; however, he does have many bruises and cuts, which we patched up. He'll have to take some painkillers, because he may have some minor headaches." The Trainer stated. "So whose he going with, tonight?" He asked. 

"Me" Brock and Roman said in unison. Then, they both gave each other looks. "Can we just see Dean, already?" Roman asked, a bit annoyed. The trainer moved out of the way to let Roman and Brock in. 

They saw Dean just lying there. With his hands covering his face, and taking in sharp breaths. 

"Hey baby boy." Roman said gently as he and Brock approached Dean. Dean removed his hands from his face, and showed his puffy red eyes, and tear drenched face. "What's wrong, Dean?" Brock said, wiping away the tears. Dean shook his head "N-Nothing, I-I'm fine" Dean said straightening up. "Dean" Roman looked at him, with that 'don't lie to me, baby' look. 

"Before the Wyatts beat the shit out of me......Bray tried to get into my head...." Some tears went down Deans cheek. Brock placed his hand on the small of Deans back for comfort. "Uh. He said that the same thing that happened with S-Seth is gonna happen with you, Ro" Dean sobbed quietly. Brock wrapped his arms around Deans body to calm him down. "Dean, baby, you know I'd never hit you." Roman said stroking the sobbing mans hair. Dean shook his head which confused Roman. "T-That wasn't what Bray meant. He meant something else. And Rome, I know you would never, I'm just scared." Dean said, as his tears were falling on Brocks strong arms. "Dean, what did he mean, then?" Roman asked. Brock looked at Roman. Dean probably didn't tell him about what else Seth did to him, Brock thought. Dean just continued sobbing into Brocks arms. "Dean didn't tell you?" Brock asked Roman. "Tell me what?" Roman asked with a confused look. Brock looked at Dean. Dean nodded. "Um. Seth....He, He raped Dean." It pained Brock to say it, hearing Dean cry harder. Roman was shocked. He had no idea about this. He just wanted to hold Dean in his arms, and try to take all the pain away.

"Dean, oh my god. Baby, I'm so sorry." Roman took the smaller man in his arms and kissed him everywhere. "I would never ever do anything to harm you, okay baby?" Dean nodded. "I love you so much. I'd never hurt you." Roman said.

"I'm gonna go shower, change and get you a change of clothes really quickly, okay my love?" Dean nodded. Roman mouthed a 'stay with him' to Brock. 

"Thank you, Brock" Dean said with a stuffed nose. Brock wrapped his arms around Dean, once again. Dean buried his head in the crook of Brocks neck. Dean had eventually stopped crying. Brock stroked his hair. "You're so beautiful, Dean. You don't deserve any harm that comes your way." Brock said quietly. "I'm not beautiful." Dean mumbled. "Yes, Dean. You are." Brock gently touched Deans neck, it was red from when Braun was choking him. The thought made Brock furious. 

Brocks thoughts were cut off when Roman came in. "Hey baby boy, are you a bit better?" Roman asked. Dean nodded his head. "I got you some clothes. Here lemme help you, baby." Roman took off the sweatshirt Dean was wearing. He carefully put on the other sweatshirt he had gotten him, it was Romans. He then carefully unbuttoned Deans pants, and took them off. He got Dean some sweatpants instead of jeans, he wanted Dean to be comfortable. He also got Dean some Chuck Taylors (Converse shoes). 

"Thanks, Ro." Dean wrapped his arms around Romans neck, and leaned in for a kiss. Brock kind of shifted awkwardly. 

"Alright, let's go Dean." Brock and Roman both said in unison, and gave each other a look. 

"Deans rooming with me." Roman said. "No he's not. He's rooming with me." Brock said. They were both getting a bit angry.

"Dean who do you want to room with?" Roman asked. Dean looked up at both of them. "I wanna room with both of you. Can all three of us share a bed or something? Please?" Dean said. Roman and Brock looked at each other and both nodded. "Yeah baby. Sure we can" Roman said. "Of course, Dean." Brock said. Dean smiled and got up. 

Dean winced when he got up, his whole body was still hurting. "Here, Dean. Lemme carry you." Brock said. "No, it's okay, Brock. You don't have to." Dean said. Brock lifted Dean up bridal style, anyway. Dean was about to appose, but he decided against it. 

Brock followed Roman to the car. He placed Dean in the backseat. He then kissed Deans forehead. "I'm going in my car, okay? I'll meet you guys in the parking lot of the hotel." Brock said before he left. Roman got into the car after he put their luggage in the trunk.

They car ride was silent until Roman spoke up "Hey baby, you good?" Roman asked, softly. "Yeah, Ro M'fine. But, please don't start problems with Brock." Dean pleaded. "I won't, baby. Anything for you." Roman said, sincerely. "Thanks, Ro." 

The rest of the ride was comfortable silence. Once they got to the hotel parking lot, they met up with Brock. Brock had decided they would all stay in his hotel room, since he had paid for a large room. 

Once they got up to the hotel room, they changed their clothes. Dean didn't want to wear anything but his briefs. And Brock and Roman didn't really feel comfortable in front of each other, so they just wore a pair of shorts and no shirt, or a T-shirt. 

With Dean wearing nothing but briefs caused Roman to rub some antibiotic cream over his body, since it was full of bruises. When they were all ready, they got into the bed. Brock was taking some pillows and blankets and placing them on the floor, causing Dean to look at him oddly. 

"Brock, what are you doing?" Dean asked. "Getting ready for bed" Brock said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "No, you're sleeping on the bed with us." Dean said. "No, no. I don't want to bother you guys." Brock said. "No you wouldn't. Please, Brock" Dean said, looking into Brocks eyes. "Okay Dean. Anything for you." Brock said.  
Dean smiled. 

They all got into the bed, it was pretty big. Dean was in the middle, while Roman was on the left and Brock was on the right. They turned off the lights. 

Roman kissed Deans head and whispered 'I love you' to him, Dean whispered it back. Dean then turned and hugged Brock, wrapping his arms around Brocks neck. "Good Night, Brock." Dean whispered. "Good Night Dean"   
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean was tossing, turning, and silently sobbing in his sleep. "N-No, please, please stop." He whispered. Tears continued streaming down his face. 

Brock woke up, seeing Dean crying and trying to fight away something. Roman wasn't awake, he must be a deep sleeper. Brock quickly put Dean in his arms. "Hey hey, you're okay, you're okay." He said reassuring the distressed smaller man. 

Dean was finally aware of what was going on "He-He" Dean tried to talk, the tears had finally stopped. "No, he's not here. Don't worry, I got you. I won't let anyone hurt you." Brock said. 

Brock put his large hands around the smaller mans face. Dean looked up at Brock with emotional icy blue eyes. Dean leaned in, and Brock captured his lips. They both melted into the kiss. It was so passionate. They both broke it off, in need for oxygen. Deans eyes fluttered open. 

Dean then buried his head in the crook of Brocks neck. Brock secured his hands on Deans waist.

Dean mumbled "My Beast". Brock smiled and whispered "My beauty". They then fell asleep in each other's arms, once again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Take me to SUPLEX CITY, baby!" Deans words were still ringing in Brocks head. Brock watched Dean walk down that ramp, he was surprised. He tried to hide his smile, but the way Dean strutted down there, there was no way he could. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do at Fastlane. Paul had looked at him in shock when he saw that he had let Dean walk away, after getting up in his face. He was certainly expecting Brock to Suplex the hell out Dean, but he didn't know. Paul didn't know how Brock felt about Dean, but he did know how Brock felt about the WWE World Heavyweight championship. Brock would do absolutely anything and destroy anyone, in order to be the champ. 

Brock was currently walking to the backstage area to try and clear his head. He sat on one of the boxes in a merely lit up place and covered his face with his hands and sighed. 

"Brock!" 

Brock looked up to see Dean heading towards him. 

"Hey pretty boy." Brock said, helping Dean up. Dean was trying to sit on the box, so Brock helped him up. Dean placed his title right next to him. 

"Weren't expecting that huh?" Dean asked, smiling. Brock chuckled "No, no I was not" 

"At Fastlane, I don't want you to hold anything back. Okay? I can handle you." Dean said. "But-" Brock tried. "No buts! I want everything you can give. No sneak attacks though before the pay per view. I don't like that. Okay?" Dean said. "Whatever you want, pretty boy." Brock said. Dean smiled. 

"Where's Roman?" Brock asked. "Uh Ro's in the Authority's office, they called him and I in there. I should probably be there" Dean said, carelessly. "Oh, well you're being a bad bad boy being here with me." Brock teased, lightly nudging Deans leg. "Oh really? Where's your advocate? I'm sure he'd freak if he found out the beast was hanging out with me." Dean teased back, nudging Brocks leg. 

They sat there in silence for a few, until Dean spoke up "I need to go, Ro's probably wondering where I am." Dean said, as he leaned over and quickly kissed Brocks cheek. "See ya, pretty boy." Brock said, winking at Dean before he walked away.   
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Triple H had come to Brocks locker room, leaving Brock more agitated than every. 

Triple H said: "…Little Dean Ambrose walk up to the Beast Incarnate, get all up in his face and then live to tell the story...Things aren't uhh getting soft in Suplex city are they?" 

That was what irked Brock the most. Things are not getting soft in Suplex City! He's Brock fuckin' Lesnar! The fucking Beast! He'll show Triple H tonight. He'll show him that the Beast is the same Beast he was before. As a matter of fact, he never left.

Brock was watching the main event, which was Dean and Roman vs The New Day. Big E currently had Dean in an Abdominal stretch and was spanking him. That just made Brocks mood worse, he just wanted to go out there and slap the shit out of Big E. He had no right to start spanking Dean. Romans face while watching Big E spank Dean basically demonstrated Brocks mood. 

Brock thought about going down there. He said he was gonna show everyone that the Beast is still the Beast. 

And that's exactly what's he gonna do right now.…  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean had just pinned Big E and he and Roman were celebrating their victory. They didn't expect to hear Brocks music come on. 

Roman looked ready for a fight. But they both didn't expect to beat attacked from behind, the New Day was raining down punches on them. Xavier tossed Dean into the ropes, which Dean reversed into a Lariat. While, Roman fought Kofi and Big E outside of the ring. 

Dean was trying to get up, in order to help Roman outside the ring. Before Dean knew it, he was hoisted up on someones shoulders and being tossed onto the mat. All Dean remembered was looking up to see his Beast, Brock Lesnar, standing over him before he slipped into unconsciousness.   
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean stormed out of the trainers. "Dean!" "Dean, we need to get you checked!" The trainers called out to him. He just kept on walking. He needed to find Brock. He searched the backstage halls until he reached Brocks locker room. He opened the door. 

"Dean…uh…hi" Brock said, awkwardly. 

"Don't 'Dean hi' me. What the fuck was that?!" Dean exclaimed. 

"Dean look…I had to show Triple H that I'm still a beast…" Brock said. 

Dean chuckled coldly "So that's what this is about.…You used me! You just wanted to get to me personally. You attacked me when I wasn't expecting it, just so I could make you look strong!" Dean exclaimed. "Dean just hear me out-" Brock tried. "No! You fucking used me and threw me out like I was a piece of trash!" Dean said, his voice cracking. Brock went over to try and comfort Dean, but "No! Don't fucking touch me." Dean pushed away Brocks arms. 

A few moments of silence went by…

Dean had calmed down a bit. "You know just…just don't fucking talk to me ever again. Forget that kiss that we shared.… Forget everything personal that I've told you about myself. From now on, you're just…another opponent…and a traitor to me." He said before heading out of the locker room. 

"Dean!" Brock said, but he was far out the door. The last thing Dean said killed Brock on the inside. Brock was furious, he punched the lockers behind him with all the strength he had. "FUCK!" Brock started bleeding.   
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Roman was looking for Dean, the trainers had informed him that he had left the trainers. That immediately alarmed Roman, since he knew Dean probably wanted to confront Brock and he probably would have beat the shit out of Dean. He began searching the backstage halls calling Dean. 

He was about to give up when he heard sniffling. He turned around and he saw Dean sitting in a dark corner with his knees pulled up to his chest. His eyes were red and puffy and it looked like he had just been crying. 

"Dean" Roman whispered. He knelt down by him. Dean looked up at Roman. "H-Hi Ro" Dean said with a stuffy nose. "Hey baby boy." Roman said. "Are you okay?" 

Dean shook his head. "I-I can't believe he did that, Ro. I-I thought he was my…my friend." Friend. Dean was attracted to Brock, but he wasn't gonna say anything in front of Roman. It doesn't matter now though, not anymore. Brock turned on him quicker than Seth had. Comparing Brock to Seth made Dean cringe. No one had ever treated Dean worse than Seth had. Seth would beat him up every chance he got and they were in a relationship. Seth would do worse, but Dean couldn't think about that right now. 

Dean couldn't trust anyone anymore. It took him so long to start trusting Roman. He just couldn't, not after all Seth had said and done to him. 

Dean had told Brock things that Roman didn't even know. Brock will probably start using everything Dean has told him against him. 

Dean started tearing up again. "Hey, hey baby" Roman softly said, cupping Deans face. "Don't cry baby boy, he's not worth it. He doesn't deserve to have a friend like you. He betrayed your trust and no one should ever do that to you." Roman pressed his lips up against Deans forehead. Dean then placed his head in Romans chest, sinking into the larger man. 

"C'mon baby boy, let's get you to the trainers" Roman said. "Ro, I don't want to." Dean whined. "We just need to check up on you. I need to make sure that my baby boy is okay." Roman said. Dean mumbled a "Fine". 

Dean tried to get up but immediately fell back down, wincing in pain. Roman leaned down and held Dean in his arms. "I got you, I got you." He softly whispered. "My-my side hurts." Dean said, rubbing his right waist and hips. That was where Brock had dropped him. 

Roman held Dean there for a few, whispering comforting words until…

"Dean" 

They both turned around to face "The Beast" Brock Lesnar. Although, he didn't look ready for a fight. He looked more desperate and worried than anything else. 

Roman immediately stood in front of Dean, protectively. "You better fucking leave right now." Roman said defensively. The whole time Brock and Dean were looking each other in the eyes. 

"No. I need to talk to Dean." Brock said, turning his attention to Roman. "Well you're not gonna. He doesn't want to see you." Roman said. 

Brock was starting to get annoyed. 'Who the fuck does this guy think he is?' "I want to speak to Dean." Brock said, through gritted teeth. "No." Roman said. 

Brock shoved Roman. Roman didn't take too kindly to that, therefore pushing the "Beast" back. 

Dean quickly got up even in the pain he was in, he had to stop them. He got in the middle of them "STOP" Dean screamed, putting his arms in the middle of them. 

"Dean" they both said in unison. "I wanna go" Dean said, quietly. "Okay" they both said in unison, as well. 

"He's coming with me" Roman said. "No, he's not. He's coming with me" Brock said. They were both getting angry again. 

"Enough! Just stop." Dean said. "I'm not a fucking toy, that you get to fight over!" He said, angrily. 

"Ro, drive me to the hotel. I'm not rooming with you, though. I'm gonna see if they have any extra rooms available." Dean said, weakly. "I'm sorry Dean." Roman tried. "Whatever, I just wanna go." Dean said, limping away. Leaving Brock and Roman reflecting on their childish actions.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was making his way to the contract signing. He was still angry about last week. All he could think about was getting his hands on Brock. 

He got into the ring and basically begged Stephanie McMahon to shut up and get started with the signing. Roman then came out, Dean was still a little mad at Roman from last week. Then Stephanie introduced Brock. Dean watched as Brock walked down the ramp with his advocate, Paul Heyman, he had a smug look on his face. 

Brocks eyes were on Dean the whole time. Dean stared down Brock as well. Dean signed first, not taking his eyes off of Brock, then Roman signed, then Brock signed looking at Dean. Paul Heyman started saying a bunch of shit about how Dean should ask Roman about the difference between a "beating by the authourity" and an "authoratative beat down". 

Dean didn't let Pauls shit get into his head. He just squinted at Brock. Brock signaled for Dean to go over to him, as the 'Suplex City' chants were going through the arena.

Dean took up the courage and stood face to face with the Beast. Dean gave him a little push, using his pelvic area. It didn't face Brock, though. He immediately picked Dean up like he was nothing and launched him to the other side of the ring, causing him to hit Roman. Dean rolled to the corner, shielding his head. He faintly watched as Brock picked up the table and hit Roman with it. He was trying to crawl over to Roman to see if his boyfriend was okay, but he was lifted in to Brocks arms and tossed onto the mat, with another F5.   
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

This was far from over, Dean wasn't scared of Brock. He swears to get Brock back by the end of the night. He met up with Roman. Roman said that he'd come out with Dean tonight, but Dean didn't want that. "Brock is MINE" Dean had said. 

He was currently heading to the ring. 

"Hey Brock Lesnar! What do you call that what you gave to me earlier tonight? Was than an F2, an F3? It certainly couldn't have been an F5, I thought the F5 was supposed to hurt!" Dean tried angering the beast. He spoke about how Brock can't get the job done when it comes to Dean Ambrose. "Man, maybe Triple H was right with what he said last week. Maybe Suplex City is going soft…Brock Lesnar has gone soft." Dean said. "That sounds like a personal problem" ohhhs were heard through the crowd. Dean went on. "Man, I guess Paulie didn't give you any permission…Now I knew Paul Heyman was your advocate, Brock, but I didn't know he was required to hold your balls!" Dean exclaimed. Dean waited for him to come out. He got angry when he didn't "BROCK LESNAR" 

Brocks themes song blasted, revealing the beast and Paul Heyman. Brock looked amused, he didn't take Dean seriously, which jut angered Dean more. Brock was nearly to the ring, when Dean charged at him. Brock pushed Dean off of him. Dean charged at him once again. Brock roughly put his arms around a fighting Deans waist and drove Dean into the apron of the ring. Dean fell on his hands and knees. He picked Dean up then started driving his knees into Deans stomach. Every knee to the gut drove the air out of Dean, causing him to whimper. Hearing Deans whimpers and sharp breaths made Brock stop for a moment. But Brock realized who he was and where he was. Brock Lesnar is not supposed to be merciful. So he droved Dean into the barricade, hard. Brock looked down at Dean, he was sprawled out on the floor. Brock couldn't stop now, not with everyone watching. He had to continue hurting Dean, even if he necessarily didn't want to. He picked Dean up by the waistband of his jeans and the collar of his shirt and put him in the ring. Brock stalked Dean, before hoppint into the ring. Dean was dizzily on his feet. Brock hit him with a powerful clothesline, flipping him basically inside out. Dean crawled to the ropes, using them as leverage to pick himself up. Brock looked at him, shaking his head. 'Just fucking stay down. I don't want to hurt you anymore.' is what Brock wanted to say. Brock knocked Dean back down. Dean rolled over covering his head. Dean then crawled towards Brock. He crawled TO HIM. Brock had to, he didn't want to but he had to. He effortlessly lifted Dean into his arms and F5'd him, once again. 

He then left the ring as his music played. He went to turn around to see what he had done. Dean had rolled over, smiling. Signaling for Brock to come. Paul Heyman was barking at him telling him 'Go'. Brock went back to the ring. He was about grab Deans hair, when Romans theme song played. Brock was kind of thankful. He turned around looking ready for a fight. He was then met with a low blow from Dean. He fell to the ground. Brock was fucking pissed now…  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean was walking back to the locker room, holding his mid-section. He was satisfied with what had happened. He got his hands on Brock, well Brocks balls. Dean would do anything to survive the Beast even a low blow. Brock had done a number on him; however, at times he seemed to hesitate before hitting Dean. 

Before Dean realized what was happening, he was seized against the wall. A hand went around his neck squeezing, but not quite. He gasped. He looked up to see Brock 'fucking' Lesnar, and Paul Heyman in the background. "I think he's taken enough punishment tonight, Brock." Paul tried to reason with Brock. Brock squeezed a little tighter, to show Paul that he's actually hurting Dean, Deans face contorted. "Le-Let go." Dean tried to choke out, he put his both his hands on the hand Brock was choking him with, in order to try and get Brock off of him. But, he failed. "I just wanna rough him up a little. You could go on ahead, I want to enjoy this." Brock said. Paul nodded and left. Brock made sure he was gone, then he let go of Dean. 

Dean fell to the ground coughing. He then got up and pushed Brock with all the strength he can muster. Brock stumbled a bit "What the fuck you asshole? What's your problem?!" Dean exclaimed. "You! You're my personal problem!" Brock mocked Dean from earlier. "Oh I'm your problem?! What the fuck did I do other than take your beatings?!" Dean yelled. "A fucking low blow is what you did! And you took my beatings?! Aren't you the one that's not scared?!" Brock mocked Dean once again. Dean stepped up in front of Brocks face "I'm not scared of you. And I did whatever I had to do to survive. I wasn't gonna let you continue the beating!" Dean screamed, holding his mid section. He then fell to one knee, wincing in pain. Brock knelt down, he put his hand on Deans stomach and gently picked him up, putting him back on his feet. He stayed close to Dean. "I…didn't want to hurt you" Brock whispered. Dean looked up into Brocks eyes "Then why?" Dean asked, whispering as well. "Because…because it's what everyone expects. Paul expects me to be a merciless dominating beast, which I am, but not when it comes to you, Dean." Brock whispered. "I just…I don't know what to do, Dean" 

Brock covered his face with his hands. Dean removed Brocks hands away from his face. Dean put his hands behind Brocks neck, and tiptoed up. Brock placed one hand on the small of Deans back, pressing Deans body closer to his. Brock knelt down and captured Deans lips. Dean moaned into the kiss, wanting more. Brocks hands roamed Deans body as they were kissing. His hands traveled along Deans waist to his hips. They eventually broke it off in need of oxygen. 

They were both breathing heavily, still dangerously close to each other. "Room with me, tonight or are you rooming with Reigns." Brock breathed out. "I'll room with you" Dean said, smiling.


End file.
